


Daddy

by PeppersingingO



Series: Smut drabbles B/H [4]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23433685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeppersingingO/pseuds/PeppersingingO
Summary: The word "Daddy" slips out of your mouth.
Relationships: Billy Butcher/Hughie Campbell
Series: Smut drabbles B/H [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684216
Kudos: 70





	Daddy

You and Butcher lie side by side, he wanks you off, while you do the same to him. It's on of the most simple yet hottest things you have ever experienced. 

"Do you like this sweetheart?" Butcher grunts.

"Fuck yes," You moan in response. "Right there you bastard,".

"Such a dirty mouth you have," Butcher tells you, tugging on your balls. "I love it though,".

You cum first, staining his hands as he grins at you. Once you've come down from your high of an orgasm, he flips you over. Fingering your hole with lube until it's ready for cock. You moan as he enters you.

The words "Daddy," slip out of your mouth and you are embarrassed but you find you don't need to be because Butcher likes that word out your mouth.

"That's right I'm your Daddy, sweetheart," He moans thrusting into you. "Filling your hole with my cock,". 

It only takes a few thrusts before he cums in you.


End file.
